Scapolite
Scapolite is a reverse-fused Gem that lives in Chameleon Diamond's Base on Mars. Her components are Emerald and Andesine. Appearance Scapolite is slightly taller than a Pearl, with yellow skin, an hourglass figure, thin arms, and a heart-shaped face. She has golden eyes without pupils, a rounded nose, and no lips. Her hair falls past her shoulders She wears a yellow and gold dress with a bronze belt, over bronze leggings. She has pale orange boots and long gloves of the same color. Personality Scapolite is a quiet thinker. No matter the situation, she tries to think of the best case scenario and then make it happen. However, having lived through the Rebellion and seen countless Gems get shattered on both sides, she will avoid violent conflict adamantly. She was one of the Scapolites that vouched to optimize existing Kindergartens and give the new Gems technologic enhancements, rather than attempt further expansion. History Almost nothing is known about Scapolite's past yet. Abilities As an Era 1 Gem, Scapolite presumably has standard Gem abilities. Fusions * When fused with Aqua Aura Quartz, they form Maw Sit Sit. * When fused with Peacock Pearl, they form Cinnabrite. Relationships Aqua Aura Quartz Scapolite and Aqua Aura Quartz have always had a strained relationship. However, Scapolite has been able to at least partly forgive the modified Gem for her involvement in Scapolite's reverse fusion, and appreciates Aqua Aura's endeavors to improve their relationship. Regardless, she still doesn't completely trust Aqua Aura. Chrysolite Scapolite was Chrysolite's superior even before the Rebellion. The two shared unorthodox views regarding the Diamond Authority, and Scapolite would turn a blind eye to the Peridot's illicit experimentation for a long time, hoping it would reach a point that it could be presented in a positive light to the Diamonds. However, she was willing to forcibly stop her experiment prematurely, even if if meant damaging Chrysolite's Gem, out of fear it would lead to another Gem war. Olivine Scapolite has never forgiven Olivine for her involvement in Scapolite's reverse fusion, aware that Olivine doesn't regret it in the slightest and even still views her as a guinea pig. Olivine is, ironically, part of the reason she is able to tolerate Aqua Aura Quartz--as she is, in Scapolite's mind, the lesser of two evils. Peacock Pearl While their relationship is not yet fully known, Scapolite and Peacock Pearl get along well, to the point they can fuse with relative ease. Trivia * Scapolite was first made as a Gem version of an original character, who was in turn a fictional version/parody of one of her creators. ** Scapolite's Gem type was chosen based on its color alone; yellow is the favorite color of the person that she was based on. * If Scapolite fused with Olivine, they would form a Serpentine. * Scapolite is one of several Mars AU Gems associated with a Major Arcana tarot card; specifically, "The Moon." ** This is due to her anxiety (including her fear of conflict), and her status as a reverse-fusion pretending to be a single, stable Gem. Gemstones Gemology Gemstone information * Scapolite is a mineral with a chemical formula of Na4Al6Si6O24. It is technically a mineral group, with marialite and meionite serving as the end members. * Scapolite derives its name from the Greek word "skapos" (stick or stem), referring to the columnar formation of its crystals. It is sometimes called "wernerite," in honor of its discoverer, though this term is more frequently used to specify a variety of scapolite that fluoresces under ultraviolet light. * Scapolite has a hardness of 5.5 to 6 on the Mohs hardness scale, making it less than ideal as a gemstone despite the number of gem-quality pieces. However, it is still sometimes used in jewelry. * Scapolite is most commonly a honey yellow. However, it can also be violet, orange, pink, brown, gray, or clear. * Depending on its color, scapolite can be confused for chrysoberyl, heliodor, sphene, peridot, tourmaline, or even rose quartz. * As Scapolite isn't a very well-known gemstone, it isn't traditionally used as a birthstone or zodiacal gemstone. However, it is a gemstone for problem solving and achievement. * Scapolite is thought to balance energy flow in the heart and lower chakras. Gallery ScapReverseFusing.png|Scapolite's Gemstone undergoing reverse fusion Category:Characters Category:Fusions Category:Scapolites Category:Permanent Fusions Category:Modified Gems Category:Era 1 Gems Category:Martian Arcana Category:Pink Diamond Gems Category:Yellow Diamond Gems Category:Yellow Colored Gems Category:Unknown Colony Gems Category:Active Gems Category:Chameleon Diamond's Court